muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Letter of the Day
The Letter of the Day sketch was introduced in 2002. It has always been hosted by Cookie Monster. In 2004, Prairie Dawn started to regularly host it with him. The original segments from 2002 all involved the letter written in icing on a cookie, which Cookie Monster constantly tried not to eat, but in the end he gave in and ate the cookie. Starting in 2004, when he was teamed up with Prairie Dawn, the letter presented was just a foam letter which Cookie Monster often wanted to eat. Prairie Dawn kept trying to get Cookie not to eat the letter, but Cookie Monster always managed to find a way to eat it anyway. Some segments produced in 2005 involved The Letter of the Day Games, a game show introduced by a very energetic off-camera announcer (voiced by Matt Vogel). Individual Segments Note: The order listed here is in alphabetical order by letter represented. The titles listed alongside the letters are not official. Season 33 :A: Safe :Cookie Monster locks the letter of the day cookie in a small safe and puts the key into the safe's top slot. It turns out that even a steel safe can't protect the cookie from a monster's hunger. :B: Cookie's Mother :Cookie Monster and his mother talk about the letter B. Cookie's mother tries not to get her son to eat it, but gives into temptation. ("What the hey? KOWABUNGA!") :C: Mumford's Trick :Cookie Monster asks The Amazing Mumford to make the cookie with the letter of the day disappear so that he can't eat it. Mumford tries and fails to make the cookie disappear, but Cookie Monster figures out a way to do it... :G: Giant Cookie (part 1) :Cookie Monster discovers there is no cookie for him ("That funny--propman here usually hand it to me") until a giant one lands into his paws. Trying to sustain himself, he eats the giant cookie. :G: Giant Cookie (Part 2) :After eating the giant cookie, Cookie Monster grows larger and starts naming G words like "gassy". :J: Jumpin' J :Cookie Monster jumps along with a jumping cookie with the letter J on it. Upon "tiring" the cookie out, CM chows down on it. :M: Disguise :Cookie decides to disguise his cookie so he can't eat it. :O: package (part 1) :Cookie decides to send his cookie away so he can't eat it. :O: package (part 2) :Grover (from Federal Impress) takes Cookie's package to deliver it. The mailing address ends up being Cookie's. (Grover: I don't think he gets the concept of the postal service.) :N (Part 1) :Cookie Monster tries to figure out how to not eat the cookie with an N on it. :N (part 2) :Super Grover tries to help keep Cookie Monster from eating it, but proves himself unsuccessful. :P: Blindfold :Since P begins the word "Prairie", Prairie Dawn does not want Cookie Monster to eat the letter of the day, so she puts a blindfold on him. She should have plugged his nose, too, since he still finds it. :Q: Missing Part :Prairie dawn is disapointed that Cookie Monster ate the squigly part of the Q, making it look like an O. So he eats the rest of it. :R: Rap Song :Cookie Monster sings a rap song about the letter R, naming R words and singing about how he shouldn't eat the letter of the day while singing the song, but then he finishes the song (and after that, he finishes the cookie). Included in All-Star Alphabet. :T: Cookie Monster's Hat :Cookie Monster makes a hat from a letter T-shaped cookie. Unfortunately he's so hungry he could eat his hat. :U: rocket (Episode 4077) :Cookie Monster puts the letter of the day, U, on a rocket and sends it away, but it comes back. :V: Bricks :Cookie Monster carries a heavy load of bricks in an effort to not eat the letter V cookie. :X: X-Ray :Cookie Monster eats the cookie with the letter of the day before he can know what the letter of the day is ("Oh, me feel tremendous guilt."), so an Anything Muppet doctor puts an X-ray in front of Cookie Monster. Season 35 :E: Pretending Letter E is a Cookie : Prairie Dawn begins to introduce the Letter of the Day segment, when Cookie Monster comes in, saying the blue letter E is a cookie. Prairie tries to correct Cookie, and is relieved when Cookie says he pretending. He cites "Eat", "Egg", and "Elephant" as E-words. Prairie compliments him, saying that it's excellent. The cookie Cookie imagines has chocolate chips, raisins, and vanilla icing. Cookie's eats the letter E, stating "Me have good imagination". Frustrated Prairie Dawn says that "I'm going to pretend this never happened." :K: Kowabunga :Cookie Monster teaches Prairie Dawn a new K word, "Kowabunga". :N: A Horn of Dilemma :Should Cookie Monster eat Prairie Dawn's letter N even though it's not a cookie? Unknown Season :U: rocket (Episode 4077) :Cookie Monster puts the letter of the day, U, on a rocket and sends it away, but it comes back. :'See The Letter of the Day Games. Letter of the Day Letter of the Day